


Overgrown

by kosmonot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, First Time Blow Jobs, PWP without Porn, Plot loncat-loncat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmonot/pseuds/kosmonot
Summary: Akashi Seiko tidak tahu di kategori mana Midorima Shintarou harusnya berada. Bodoh, polos, atau mungkin keduanya.





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi kemarin saya sempat nggak nulis lama (lagi) karena satu dan lain hal. Balik-balik langsung bikin cerita bokep meskipun saya juga enggak jago-jago amat di bidang ini(?). Saya cuma mau coba suatu hal yang baru sih hehe. Terkutuklah saya. Ini kayak excuse basi tapi saya lama nggak nulis MDAK maapkeun kalo ada yang nganu.

 

“Aah … sial memang,” Shintarou mengutuk lagi untuk kali yang tak bisa Seiko hitung. Dia melakukannya dari seperempat jam yang lalu, tepat saat tetes hujan pertama mengenai pucuk hidungnya hingga akhirnya datang berduyun-duyun. “Harusnya tadi aku ikuti ramalan _oha-asa.”_ Ah, ramalan bau tengik itu lagi.

Shintarou memang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kepercayaannya akan takhayul, ramalan, dan sebagainya. Seiko tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tetapi ia tidak suka jika lelakinya menggerutu. Lebih lagi ketika tubuh mereka basah kuyup digelontori hujan. Toh, gerutuannya tidak akan membantu keadaan jadi lebih baik—membuat hujan mereda, matahari menyembul naik, atau menjadikan pakaian mereka kering instan.

Malam sebelumnya, pria itu menelepon dan berbasa-basi; menanyakan apakah hari Sabtu pekan ini ia memiliki waktu luang. Seiko mengatakan bahwa ia memang ada janji, namun tak lama Shintarou berkata, oh begitu, yah, aku cuma tanya saja sih. Sebab ia bukan gadis yang bebal atau tidak sensitif, maka Seiko membatalkan acara kumpul-kumpul dengan teman SMA-nya untuk menemani Shintarou membeli buku. Bahkan setelah ia melakukan itupun, Shintarou hanya mengatakan, padahal kau tidak usah repot-repot, tapi kalau kau memang mau ikut ya tidak apa-apa.

Seiko selalu diajaknya untuk berkegiatan di akhir pekan, entah itu duduk-duduk minum kopi di _café,_ nonton film basi di bioskop, berbelanja, atau nonton konser musik. Shintarou benar-benar mendefinisikannya sebagai aktivitas bersama, tapi Seiko tetap menyebutnya kencan. Dia tahu kalau Shintarou memang lebih suka makan gengsi dan omongannya sendiri.

 Kencan mingguan itu tak akan berlangsung lebih dari lima jam, pasti akan berakhir di jam sembilan atau sepuluh malam. Persis anak-anak SMP yang mencoba liar tapi tetap tak mau kena omel.

Kencan mereka lebih sering dipenuhi diskusi ketimbang ciuman. Seks apalagi, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya terhitung dari masa pernyataan cintanya yang begitu memalukan—ia melakukan itu saat acara reuni SMP, dengan menghunus penggaris besi di hadapan Shintarou dan mengatakan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh lelaki itu selain dirinya.

Ia tidak pernah berniat menyatakan cinta lebih dulu, sebenarnya. Saat sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Shintarou, Seiko memutuskan bermain ala merpati yang jinak tapi melompat-lompat begitu coba ditangkap. Namun saat reuni itu tiba dan Seiko melihat teman sekelas Shintarou—perempuan—merangkul lengannya, Seiko menghentikan permainan merpati itu.

Seisi ruangan menganggap gadis itu tengah berseloroh, ada juga yang bilang kalau nona Seiko kebanyakan menegak _sake._  Tapi ia tahu, bahwa Shintarou tahu pernyataannya bukan lelucon atau igauan. Ia juga tahu kalau Shintarou menaruh hati padanya. Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti dia harus diam ketika melihat seseorang merangkul lengan lelakinya.

Bagi Seiko, laki-laki itu bagaikan kucing. Kalau disodori terus-terusan, pasti mau. Perempuan itu bisa saja hanya menggosokan lengan mereka hari ini, besok-besok mungkin dia sudah menghimpit wajah Shintarou dengan buah dadanya. Seiko tidak akan membiarkannya, tentu saja.

Meskipun yah, dia juga tak yakin bisa menghimpit wajah Shintarou dengan buah dadanya yang hanya seukuran bogem anak SMP.

Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan begitu saja, tidak ada pernyataan-pernyataan cinta resmi yang dilakukan laiknya apa yang biasa terlihat di dalam serial televisi. Sekali waktu Shintarou pernah mengatakan, “Apa kau tahu kalau aku suka padamu dari dulu?”

Seiko menjawab dengan nada yang sama-sama santai, “Tahu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lagipula, kenapa juga masih tanya. Aku tahu kalau kau juga tahu.”

Usai pengancaman _slash_ pernyataan hak milik dirinya atas Shintarou, Seiko rutin menghubungi lelaki itu dan sebaliknya. Mereka bertemu lebih sering dari sebelumnya, saling tukar pendapat mengenai hal-hal tak penting sekalipun— _meme_ populer, lelucon garing, video konyol, atau info diskon karena mereka berdua gemar berbelanja.

Shintarou adalah pria yang sopan dan penuh tatakrama, ia tahu bagaimana caranya membungkuk dan memberi sapaan dengan benar. Ayahnya pun menyukai Shintarou, katanya, dia bisa menjamin masa depan karena dia tidak terlihat seperti lelaki otoriter. Seiko cuma tersenyum masam, merasa lucu karena lelaki otoriter tak mau dapat menantu otoriter.

Dia memang sopan, tak akan mau mencium tanpa meminta izin, tak akan mau memeluk jika Seiko tidak mengatakannya, tak akan mau menidurinya terkecuali jika dipaksa. Seiko belum pernah melakukan yang terakhir, ia tak mau terlihat putus asa (meskipun libidonya sudah di ubun-ubun). Tak apa, tak ada gunanya terburu-buru. Ia tidak kebelet kawin ataupun bunting, tapi hatinya memang bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu akan tiba.

 

Di kencan mereka kali ini, Shintarou menjemputnya pukul empat sore, memarkir mobil di depan gerbang rumah tanpa membunyikan klakson. Ia terlalu takut kalau-kalau yang menyambutnya adalah Masaomi—ayah Seiko. Shintarou tidak berani beratatap muka dengan kepala keluarga Akashi itu semenjak ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bonsai yang baru saja dicampung rantingnya. Bonsainya tidak mati, tapi jadi botak karena daunnya rontok menubruk lantai beton. Masaomi juga tidak marah, hanya bilang pada Shintarou untuk lebih hati-hati karena bonsai itu seharga empat juta yen dan cuma ada tiga saja di dunia ini.

Sembari membelah arteri Tokyo, Shintarou bercerita tentang kios _oden_ yang terdapat di sekitar distrik _love hotel,_ sebelum Seiko sempat menanyainya, dia keburu menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya cari jalan pintas untuk sampai ke toko alat pancing, bukan cari _jajan_ di sana. Seiko percaya, sebab Shintarou memang tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa mengenai seks. Menyentuhnya saja, pria itu tak pernah. Apalagi menyentuh orang lain.

Kios _oden_ yang semula dibahas Shintarou sebagai trivia, malah menjadi bagian dari destinasi kencan mereka. Shintarou merasa lapar sedang Seiko penasaran karena reviu kekasihnya begitu berlebihan. Sekalipun abu-abu sudah mulai bergumul di langit, mereka berdua tidak ambil peduli. Malah bagus jika makan _oden_ di cuaca dingin begini, setidaknya pikiran itu mereka sepakati.

Shintarou membawanya berjalan melalui gang-gang sempit sembari berpegangan tangan. Shintarou berjalan di depannya, berlagak macam pemimpin barisan kanak-kanak yang selalu berkomentar tiap kali melewati kubangan. Keluar dari gang, mereka berjalan di trotoar sebuah jalan sepi. Toko-toko masih tutup, tak banyak orang berlalu-lalang, rasa-rasanya seperti berjalan di kota mati.

Dua puluh menit berjalan, kaki Seiko mulai pegal dan hujan turun. Semula hanya tetes-tetes kecil, lama-lama mereka mengeroyok dan membentuk tirai rapat.  Jaket yang digunakan Shintarou untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari basah, sama sekali tidak membantu. Pada akhirnya, mereka terseret ke sebuah kios berkanopi sempit, menggigil dan mengutuk.

“ _Oha-asa_ bilang, aku harus bawa payung sebagai barang keberuntungan. Selain itu, barang keberuntungan sagitarius juga kantung plastik. Benar-benar tepat seperti apa yang kita butuhkan.” Komentar Shintarou.

Seiko sedang kedinginan, dan dia membutuhkan pakaian baru, bukan kuliah soal hal mistik. “Maksudmu aku harus pakai kantung plastik di kepalaku seperti orang dungu, begitu?”

“Bukan begitu … aku cuma bilang kalau ramalan itu benar, ya … kau bisa pakai kantung plastik untuk melindungi ponselmu dari air, misalnya?”

“Ponselku tahan air, ponselmu tuh. Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk ganti yang baru,” dengus Seiko kesal. “Menyebalkan sekali.”

“Kau sebal karena ponselku belum diganti?”

“Bukan,”

“Kau sebal karena hujan ini membuat rencana kita gagal?”

Seiko mendecakkan lidah, sebelah tangan mendorong bahu Shintarou. “Kau yang membuat kencan kita gagal. Omelanmu itu, bukan hujan.”

“Aku tidak mengomel.”

“Kau mengomel. Persis seperti Ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang ketinggalan _flash sale_ di internet.”

“Kau juga mengomel, lihat.”

“Aku mengomel karena kau yang membuatku melakukannya! Ah … kalau begini terus, pakaian dalamku bisa kelihatan karena blusku basah.”

“Eh?”

Seiko menutup dadanya dengan tangan terlipat, menjeling pada Shin dengan tajam. “Kau lihat apa?” _Ha, kena kau sekarang._ Batin Seiko bersorak, akhirnya dia bisa melihat sisi ini dari Shintarou.

“A-aku kan sedang bicara denganmu, tentu saja aku melihatmu.”

“Tatap mataku kalau kita sedang bicara, bukan payudaraku.”

“Astaga, aku tidak melakukannya!”

“Laki-laki di manapun sama saja,” kata Seiko, dia celingukan sebelum menjawab, “Pikiran kalian dipenuhi hal-hal mesum.”

“Aku tidak begitu.”

“Kau serius?”

Shintarou nampak sedikit putus asa dan ingin lekas menghentikan pembicaraan ini. “Aku sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak akan berbuat begitu.”

“Mengecewakan.”

“Apa?”

“Kau mengecewakan.”

“Apanya yang mengecewakan?”

“Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku barang secuil saja?”

“Kenapa kau jadi bertanya seperti itu?”

“Shin, kita sudah mulai jalan bersama sejak tiga bulan lalu, ‘kan? Kau tidak merasa hubungan kita ini sedikit … lambat?”

Shintarou memeras keluar air dari jaketnya, kemudan menyampirkannya di bahu yang basah. Dia menatap Seiko dengan alis mengerut, “Lambat bagaimana? Aku bahkan sudah kenalan dengan ayahmu, kau juga sudah bicara dengan ibuku lewat _video call._ ”

“Kau menghitung itu sebagai _progress_ yang pesat, begitu?”

“Yah?” bahu Shintarou berkedik mungil, “Ada orang yang baru mengenalkan kekasih mereka pada keluarganya sehari sebelum pernikahan, tentu saja apa yang kita lakukan lebih baik dari itu.”

Seiko tahu bahwa Shintarou tidak sedang berpura-pura bodoh. Dia memang bodoh. Jadi dokter favorit di rumah sakit keluarganya, tidak menjadikan pria ini lihai membaca situasi percintaan.

“Kita sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama juga, meskipun baru akan kita lakukan bulan depan.” Ujar Shintarou dengan suara tenang. “Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, dulu aku sudah bilang kalau—“

Seiko hanya memandangnya tanpa bicara, kelopak matanya turun sedikit, menunjukkan raut tidak tertarik akan ucapan Shintarou. Dia masih melipat tangan di dada, bukan melindungi bra-nya yang tercetak, tapi menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Shintarou tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, bersama Seiko, ia memandangi langit mendung.

Bunyi bersin pertama Shintarou muncul setelah dua puluh menit mereka menunggui hujan di depan toko tutup. Pria itu menggosok hidungnya yang kemerahan, kulit wajahnya putih lesi, Seiko sedikit khawatir padanya dan pada dirinya sendiri. Maka, dia beringsut dan menubrukkan bahunya di lengan Shintarou, membuat sedikit kontak supaya badan mereka hangat.

 “Kau aneh,” desah Seiko—akhirnya mampu meredam emosinya. “Akhir pekan malah minta ditemani beli buku.”

“Karena ada potongan harga di hari Sabtu. Hari-hari lainnya kita sibuk bekerja.”

“Aku tahu, tapi setelahnya kau akan mengantarku pulang seperti biasa, menyuruhku untuk pergi tidur cepat-cepat. Minggu lalu saat kita selesai nonton resital piano, minggu sebelumnya lagi saat kita pulang dari pameran seni, bulan lalu saat kita selesai membeli hadiah untuk pernikahan Nijimura- _san,_ setelah semua itu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengantarku pulang dan menyuruhku tidur.”

“Lantas apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau jalan sampai lewat tengah malam.”

Seiko tertawa, sedikit terbahak-bahak saking kesalnya. “Kau ini bukan Cinderella, mau lewat tengah malam juga celanamu tidak akan berubah menjadi kain lap dan kau pun tak akan kehilangan sepatu.”

“Tapi aku bisa kehilangan kepalaku, ditebas ayahmu pakai pedang kesayangannya.”

“Pedang yang mana? Dia tidak punya pedang apapun kecuali gunting bonsai.”

“Yang dipajang di ruang tamu itu? Kulihat dia suka membersihkannya.”

“Itu cuma hiasan—hadiah dari teman lama— dalamnya tumpul kok. Tapi kalau dia memukulmu pakai itu, tulangmu bisa remuk.”

“Kan, dia tetap bisa menghajarku,” Shintarou mengulas senyum sesaat sebelum bersin. Ketika melakukannya, ia membuang wajah dan menghindarkan bibit penyakit dari Seiko. Gadis itu menyukai bagaimana cara Shintarou bersikap lebih dari apapun. “Maaf aku membicarakan soal _oha asa_ padahal kau tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya … kautahu, merasa bersalah jika hal buruk terjadi padaku karena aku mengabaikannya.”

“Tapi jika ada hal baik terjadi, kau tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi tuh.”

“Sepertinya itu alasan kenapa Ibuku bilang kalau agamaku tak jelas. Aku selalu melupakan apapun ketika senang.”

“Aku setuju. Kau harus lebih sering ke gereja.”

“Terserah nona Seiko saja.”

“Sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai nanti malam. Bagaimana jika kutelepon supir di rumahku untuk menjemput kita?”

Shintarou bersin lagi sebelum bicara, “Jangan, lagipula aku bawa mobil. Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit, memang baiknya kau pulang.”

“Aku tidak mau kalau pulang sendiri.”

“Setidaknya akan jadi satu hari yang beda: aku tidak mengantarmu pulang dan menyuruhmu pergi tidur.”

Seiko menjawil pinggang Shintarou yang kurus, mengambil sedikit kulitnya untuk diputar. Shintarou nyaris menjerit karena sakit, dia memegangi pinggangnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

“Setidaknya pikirkan hal lain yang akan membuat kencan kita ini beda, dasar.” Seiko menghela napas panjang kemudian mengembuskannya dengan hiperbolik, sejurus kemudian dia bersin, dinginnya cuaca sudah merasuk ke tulang.

Shintarou yang semula mengaduh dan menggerutu, sekonyong-konyong merangkul bahu Seiko dan menariknya rapat, bermaksud memberikan perlindungan yang tak seberapa. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap-usap pundak Seiko lembut, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Seiko kembali bersin, tambah batuk—yang dibuat-buat. Merasakan sentuhan Shintarou, Seiko menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih jauh, ia suka ketika Shintarou memeluknya.

“Kita harus cari tempat berteduh yang lebih baik, tapi di mana ya …” Shintarou menyusupkan jemari ke rambut Seiko, matanya menjelajah sekitar, mencari toko atau tempat apapun yang buka dan bisa memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menghangatkan diri. Pandangannya begitu terbatas, karena hujan kali ini sangat deras. Saking derasnya hingga jalanan yang tidak berlubang pun tergenang air.

“Harusnya kau cari tempat berteduh dari tadi.” Umpat Seiko.

“Aku kira hujannya tidak akan selama ini.”

“Ah, sebelum berteduh pun, kita sudah basah kuyup sih.”

Shintarou memicingkan matanya, mencoba melewati batas pandangnya yang terhalang hujan. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia berkata pada Seiko, “Sei, aku tahu ini sedikit kurang ajar tapi kau percaya kalau aku tidak _begitu_ kan?”

Mata Seiko menyipit, “ _Begitu_ apa?”

“ _Love hotel_ di sebelah sana, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kalau kita lari, ya … pasti basah kuyup lagi tapi setidaknya kita bisa numpang mandi dan mengeringkan pakaian.” Shintarou menunjuk sebuah bangunan bergaya _funky_ dan minimalis di tepi jalan yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, letaknya persis sebelum belokan gang kecil yang tadi sempat dilalui mereka.

Alis Seiko terangkat, membentuk lengkungan busur panah. Ini bakal jadi kesempatan yang bagus menurutnya.

“Ah, apa yang kupikirkan.” Shintarou menepuk keningnya. “Sebaiknya kau memang menelepon supirmu dan—“

“Aku keburu mati kedinginan jika menunggunya, kita ke hotel itu saja!”

“K-kau yakin?”

Seiko tak menunggu, dia langsung menarik tangan Shintarou dan berlari. Hujan menghujam tubuhnya hingga rok salem yang dikenakannya menjadi berat karena digelayuti air. Wajahnya terasa kaku dan riasannya kacau, padahal dirinya sudah mematut diri di depan cermin selama satu jam lebih.

Mereka tiba di hotel dengan napas terengah-engah, seperti baru dikejar hewan buas. Dua orang resepsionis yang tengah berjaga menatap mereka sembari menahan tawa, membuahkan senyum yang membuat Seiko sebal. Mungkin mereka menertawakan riasannya yang awut-awutan, atau warna roknya yang jadi salem tua dan sedikit kotor ditempeli tanah. Satu di antara mereka memanggil pria yang tengah duduk-duduk di lobby, memintanya untuk mengambilkan handuk kecil.

Pria itu membawakan dua buah handuk kering yang disambut Shintarou dengan kedua tangan. Dia menudungi kepala Seiko dengan dua handuk tersebut lalu pergi menghampiri resepsionis dan memesan dua buah kamar. Gadis di meja resepsionis nampak terkejut, Seiko buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Shintarou dan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

“Kami pesan satu kamar.” Sambar Seiko cepat.

“Tapi, Sei—“

“Satu kamar ya,”

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang, mulut mereka berkomunikasi dalam bahasa yang tak terdengar.

“Satu kamar,” kata Seiko lagi, sejurus kemudian memandang Shintarou. “Jangan buat mereka bingung. Pokoknya satu kamar.”

“Oke … kami pesan satu kamar.”

“Aku pesan untuk satu malam ya.”

“Hei, kita cuma _nebeng_ berteduh saja.”

“Tidak ada yang tahu kapan hujannya bakal berhenti, aku tidak mau mengandalkan prediksimu yang selalu meleset.”

Sang gadis resepsionis menyerahkan kartu untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka sementara Shintarou mengurus pembayarannya. Seiko tak habis pikir, jelas-jelas ini _love hotel—_ bukan hotel pelesir—malah pesan dua kamar. Menyedihkan sekali umpama Shintarou dan Seiko benar-benar berada di kamar yang berbeda.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar, Shintarou terlihat seperti bocah umur enam tahun yang baru diajak masuk ke dalam museum. Matanya menelisik tiap sudut ruangan yang diberi pencahayaan remang guna menumbuhkan atmosfer romantik, tapi Seiko malah sakit mata dibuatnya. Ranjangnya tak lebih besar dari ranjang Seiko di rumah, paling hanya tiga perempatnya, mungkin. Di tepian tempat tidur terdapat tirai-tirai berjerambai, menyerupai kelambu tetapi lebih jarang. Ada meja rias, laci—yang entah apa isinya—dan satu pintu yang Seiko pastikan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedikit menarik karena pintunya terbuat dari kaca, jadi ia bisa melihat isinya tanpa perlu membuka pintu.

“Sei, kau mandi lebih dulu supaya tidak kena pilek. Bajunya bisa kita keringkan dengan _hair dryer.”_

“Kita bisa mandi sama-sama untuk menghemat waktu dan air.”

“Kenapa harus hemat air ketika di luar sedang hujan? Dan kita sudah menyewa tempat ini untuk satu malam, kenapa terburu-buru.” Shintarou menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa.

Seiko mendecakkan lidah, kemudian kembali mencubit Shintarou di pinggang. Gadis itu dengan sengaja melepaskan pakaiannya di muka pintu kamar mandi, mengonggokkannya di atas karpet. Dia kira, Shintarou memerhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi, nyatanya pria itu malah sibuk dengan ponsel.

“Bajunya aku taruh di sini ya!” serunya, mencoba menarik perhatian agar Shintarou mau melihat ke arahnya. Tapi yang ia peroleh hanya cekikikan. “Shin!”

“Y-ya?!” Shintarou mengangkat muka dari ponsel, berpindah ke Seiko. Gadis itu sudah tidak mengenakan apapun, wajahnya merah bukan karena malu, tapi kemarahan. “S-S-Sei? Kenapa buka baju di—“

“Kau menertawakan apa sih?”

“A-ada… _meme_ lucu yang dikirim Kise barusan …”

“Sana keringkan bajuku, katanya tidak mau aku kena pilek, kau ini bagaimana sih.”

Seiko menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, ia harap kaca-kacanya tak pecah. Masih dengan emosi yang meluap-lupa, Seiko memutar keran dan membanjiri tubuhnya kembali dengan air, namun kali ini airnya lebih hangat. Sembari menyabuni punggung tangannya, ia memikirkan cara untuk membuat Shintarou mau ambil aksi sedikit.

Dia pernah konsultasi soal ini pada teman latihannya di klub _shogi_ , katanya, coba saja pakai pil _viper,_ tapi membayangkannya saja Seiko sudah ngeri. Bisa-bisa dia mati karena bercinta jika Shintarou minum pil _viper._ Lagipula, dokter itu pasti tahu apa yang dimakannya. Selain itu, Shintarou bakal sangat tersinggung jika tahu bahwa kekasihnya tengah mencekokinya dengan afrosidiak.

Sabun dan sampo di hotel ini baunya begitu menyengat, seperti ditumpahi satu galon minyak wangi. Tertulis aroma lavender, tapi baunya lebih mengerikan daripada cairan pembersih lantai. Seiko hanya menggunakan sedikit, takut-takut sampo ini membuatnya pusing. Toh, dia hanya membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat dan menghapus riasan. Usai mandi, Seiko mengambil sebuah jubah handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu, mengenakannya sebelum kembali ke dalam kamar.

Shintarou duduk di sudut tempat tidur menggunakan piyama hotel, warnanya abu-abu muda, mirip pakaian rumah sakit. Kacamata Shintarou sudah tanggal dan ditaruh di atas laci. Rupanya dari tadi, Shintarou tidak menontonnya lewat kaca pintu yang super ekstra itu.

“Shin,” panggilnya dengan nada tegas, Shintarou meletakan ponselnya dan mendongak. “Sana, mandi.”

“Aku tidak akan mandi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tubuhku sudah jauh lebih hangat dan mereka punya piyama, punyamu sudah kutaruh di sana.”

“Aku tidak mau pakai, warnanya jelek.”

“Bajumu masih basah, aku sudah keringkan sebisanya tapi ya masih sangat lembap.”

Seiko mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hari dryer,_ tapi tidak terlalu lama karena produk itu bisa membuat rambutnya rusak. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia naik dan merangkak di atas ranjang, rambutnya yang basah dilemparkan ke depan hingga menutup sebelah dada. Shintarou menegakkan tubuh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, terlihat gugup.

“Sei, pakai piyamamu.”

“Aku bilang tidak mau, warnanya jelek.”

“Oh, ayolah …”

“Shin,” panggilnya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Kedua tangan mungil mengalung di leher Shintarou, kakinya renggang, dan lututnya bertelekan di kedua sisi kaki Shintarou yang terlepa. Seiko meletakan kedua tangan Shintarou di pinggangnya, lelaki itu mereguk ludah. Wajah Shintarou merah muda, Seiko menikmatinya. “Shin, Shin, Shiiin.”

“Iya, iya, dari tadi aku juga dengar! Kau ini kenapa sih hari ini? A-aneh sekali.”

Seiko masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher Shintarou dengan tangannya yang berkuku panjang. “Aku mau melakukannya,” berbasa-basi melelahkan, jadi langsung ke intinya saja, “Seks.”

“Hah?”

“Seks, Shin. Seks.”

“Aku dengar tapi … kenapa tiba-tiba saja begitu?”

“Ini tidak tiba-tiba, aku sudah berapa kali mengirimkan undangan tapi kau tidak pernah peduli!” Seiko mengeluh, tangannya mengguncang-guncang leher Shintarou. “Katamu, kau ingin membuat kencan kita ini sedikit berbeda.”

“I-iya sih tapi—“

Bibir Seiko melahapnya, lidahnya menyerang berulangkali hingga membuat Shintarou menarik wajah karena sesak. Seiko menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih maju kemudian menciumi batang leher Shintarou. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka kancing piyama itu satu persatu, tadinya ia ingin berlagak buas dengan merobeknya paksa, tapi tangannya tak akan kuat.

Sambil berciuman, jemari Seiko menelusuri lekuk-lekuk di tubuh kekasihnya, merasakan tiap ceruk yang begitu misterius. Dia tidak mau membanding-bandingkan, tapi Shintarou memiliki tubuh yang paling indah dibanding mantan-mantan pacarnya dulu. Terakhir kali ia melihat dada telanjang Shintarou adalah saat turnamen basket antar-SMA, Seiko menyengajakan diri untuk menonton teman lamanya itu berlaga di lapangan. Ketika Shintarou memenangkan babak perempat final, dia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menggunakannya sebagai pembesut keringat. Sekarang, dia sedikit lebih kurus, tapi tidak kering kerontang hingga tulang iganya terjiplak jelas. Ia tetap memiliki badan yang kokoh, bahunya lebar, dan dadanya bidang serta bulu ketiaknya pun dicukur rapi. Seiko tidak suka pria jorok, dan Shintarou sangat jauh dari kategori itu.

Setelah menanggalkan piyama atas Shintarou, Seiko menarik tali handuk yang membelit pinggangnya, membiarkan jubahnya turun sedikit demi sedikit—demi kesan yang lebih menggoda. Ia benar-benar berharap dirinya tidak terlihat seperti remaja bau kencur yang sok menjadi pelacur.

“Sei, tunggu, tunggu,” Shintarou menariknya menjauh, menyudahi ciuman mereka. “Aku tidak bisa.”

Merasa harga dirinya tengah dibanting, Seiko menarik kulit pipi Shintarou sekuat-kuatnya.

“Aw, aw, aw! S-Sei, aku bisa jelaskan, jangan marah.”

“Kau ini ya, sudah kukasih hati, malah kaumuntahkan.”

“Tunggu dulu,” Shintarou menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menelikungnya dengan erat. Mata hijaunya menatap Seiko lekat, “Aku tidak mau kalau saat pertama kita dilakukan di _love hotel_ begini. Ini pertama kalinya kita melakukan ini dan aku ingin sedikit lebih spesial.”

Seiko melunak, tapi dia buru-buru menampar perasaannya menggunakan logika. “Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kaupersiapkan dari kemarin-kemarin?”

“Aku tidak mau terburu-buru, aku payah dalam urusan begini.”

“Kau memang payah!” hardik Seiko keras, rasanya kesal sekali. Sebab, sejak Shintarou merangkul tubuhnya di tengah hujan, Seiko merasa keinginan untuk bergumul dengan kekasihnya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. “Jadi sekarang, kau akan menyuruhku cepat-cepat tidur lagi?”

“ _Well …_ kita bisa ngobrol, kalau kau mau.”

“Baiklah, aku akan bertanya, jadi kapan kita bisa melakukannya? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?”

“Tidak hari ini, tidak di hotel ini. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu karena kupikir kau tidak akan menyukainya, ciumanku saja payah.”

Jika ciuman yang membuat kedua lututnya mendadak menjadi bongkahan agar-agar itu dibilang Shintarou sebagai sesuatu yang payah, lalu seperti apa takaran _bagus_ untuk pria ini. Duh, kenapa pula dia begitu memesona Seiko? Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai wanita independen yang sukar digoda.

Seiko belum mau turun dari pangkuan Shintarou, ia kembali memiringkan kepala, mencium pipi kemudian bibirnya. Meskipun Shintarou bilang untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi gairah Seiko sudah berlari bebas bagaikan kereta mesin. Tangan-tangan mungil yang semula beristirahat di detak Shintarou kini turun dan berhenti di tengah celana tidurnya. Mata Shintarou menangkapnya, Seiko menyambar dengan kata-kata dan tatapan yang sedemikian sendunya, “Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Yang ini tidak dihitung.”

Seiko merangkak mundur, jemarinya mengait di karet celana Shintarou dan membawanya turun perlahan-lahan. Jubah mandi Seiko sudah tanggal dan terseret-seret gerak tubuhnya sendiri hingga terlempar ke lantai. Tanpa menyentuh pun, Seiko sudah tahu bahwa Shintarou hanya mengenakan satu lapis pakaian. Pasti hujan membuat celana dalamnya ikut basah. Ketika Seiko menariknya, dia melihat sesuatu yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran ketika masa-masa subur tiba.

Shintarou adalah satu dari ratusan juta penduduk Jepang yang diberkati Tuhan, barangkali.

Seiko tidak ingin terburu-buru dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Lembut, perlahan, dan kasih sayang—semua yang diinginkan oleh logikanya. Seiko menyentuh Shintarou, meletakan tangannya di sana tanpa membuatnya bergerak. Ia kemudian mendongak, mata Shintarou nampak berkabut tetapi masih terlihat kikuk.

“Sei, kau tidak harus melakukan ini.” Sebelah tangan Shintarou menyelip di dagu Seiko, mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

Seiko menarik wajahnya menjauh, dengan mata yang sama-sama dikabuti nafsu, ia berkata, “Jangan jambak aku, aku tidak suka.”

Shintarou tidak menjawab, alih-laih memandangnya tanpa berpaling, bahkan saat Seiko menyelinapkan kejantanan Shintarou di mulutnya. Seiko nampak sedikit kesulitan, karena selama ini dia hanya mengulum es loli—Seiko tak pernah mau melakukan oral seks ketika ia bersama pria lain. Entahlah, baginya itu menjijikan. Tapi kepada Shintarou, dia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu dari mana dorongan ini datang.

Seiko menarik napas melalui hidungnya sebelum mencoba untuk membawa Shintarou lebih dalam. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya saat lidah Seiko membelai dan bantu mendorongnya hingga terantuk dinding mulut kekasihnya. Melihat Shintarou setengah memejamkan matanya dan merapal namanya seperti mantra cukup membuat dada Seiko membuncah, karena rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Seiko menariknya keluar masuk, dengan sengaja menggores bagian sensitif Shintarou dan dilihatnya kepala Shintarou makin tertarik ke belakang dengan dua tangan menggenggam seprai, menjadikannya bola. Aturan main Seiko dalam seks: dia tidak suka didominasi. Seiko tersenyum meskipun mulutnya penuh, Shintarou nampak sangat manis baginya.

Seiko menarik mulutnya menjauh, mengeluarkan Shintarou sepenuhnya untuk kemudian kembali menghujaninya dengan ciuman di ujung kejantanan Shintarou. Tangannya menggenggam, membelai, dan memijatnya. Semua ini baru bagi Seiko, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sudah tepat tapi hanya dengan melihat, Seiko tahu bahwa Shintarou kini dalam perjalanannya menuju langit ke tujuh.

Ketika Seiko mencoba memasukannya lagi ke dalam mulut, ia sedikit kaget karena ujung bibirnya terasa pedih. Belum lagi rasa asin berpadu dengan pahit yang mulai berkumpul di pusat syaraf lidahnya. Tiba-tiba Seiko ingat pengalamannya mengunyah balon bocor sewaktu kecil, atau _truffle_ hitam? Rasanya mirip-mirip. Setidaknya, mani tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

Di dalam rongga mulut Seiko, Shintarou semakin menegang dan urat-urat halusnya begitu kentara ketika Seiko merabanya dengan lidah. Kedua tangan yang semulai merenggut seprai, kini beralih ke dua sisi kepala Seiko. Saat itu ia kira, Shintarou akan menyegun rambutnya, seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan seorang lelaki padanya dulu kala. Tapi yang lelaki itu lakukan hanya menarik kepala Seiko menjauh dari selangkangannya.

“Seiko … tidak, kau … tidak …” ceracau Shintarou justri membikin wajah Seiko ikut merona karena senang. Tanpa berbasa-basi ataupun membalas ucapan Shintarou, Seiko kembali menarik penis Shintarou ke mulutnya sedalam yang ia mampu sedang tangannya menyentuh bagian yang tak bisa ia layani dengan mulutnya.

Lalu—entah secara sadar atau tidak—Shintarou menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya Seiko mendengar getaran dan erangan terindah yang belum pernah ia temukan sebelumnya, Shintarou orgasme. Di dalam mulutnya.

Seiko merasakannya untuk yang pertama kali, bagaimana cairan pekat itu langsung memenuhi setiap sisi mulutnya. Dengan susah payah dan terbatuk-batuk, gadis itu menelannya. Tenggorokannya terasa aneh pula, seperti menegak susu basi yang sudah menggumpal.

Napas keduanya kini tersengal-sengal, tapi Shintarou jauh lebih parah. Lelaki itu bak pelari marathon yang baru sampai ke garis finish, keringat halus mulai turun dari wajahnya yang merah.

Seiko kembali merangkak di atas tubuhnya, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shintarou. Masih dengan mulut yang dilumuri sedikit sperma, dia mencium bibir Shintarou. Sang kekasih menarik wajah menjauh dalam tiga kecupan, Seiko merasa heran. Apa permainannya buruk? Hal itu yang pertama kali berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Jadi, ia bertanya, “ _Skill-_ ku jelek?”

“Tidak … tidak … itu luar biasa, sepuluh dari sepuluh.”

Seiko menciumnya lagi, Shintarou kembali mendorong keningnya pelan. “Aku mau diberi nilai seratus.” Kata Seiko.

“Oke, seratus.”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Kata Seiko pendek, menciumnya dua kali sebelum Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya. Seiko menngulingkan tubuh ke samping menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada dan menarik tangan Shintarou untuk dijadikannya bantal. Seiko meraih wajah Shintarou, menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang kali ini tak bisa dielak Shintarou. “Apa nanti aku boleh melakukannya lagi?”

Shintarou memandangnya dengan mata menyipit—dia tidak mengenakan kacamata, wajah Seiko sedikit buram. “Kau boleh melakukannya hanya saja …” Shintarou meletakkan sebelah ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Seiko. “Lain kali, jangan telan spermaku, ya. Tolong.”

“Tapi ini ‘kan rasamu.”

“Tetap saja, tidak. Tidak bagus juga untuk kesehatan.”

Seiko mengusap-usap dada Shintarou sembari menempelkan pipinya di sana. Dia merasa senang karena rasa penasarannya telah terbayar, meskipun dia tidak mendapat perlakuan apa-apa dari Shintarou. “Jadi, yang kita lakukan hari ini, bisa diteruskan besok? Sepulang dari sini?”

“Tentu saja. Besok diskon toko buku masih ada kok.”

“Astaga. Aku benci kau dan otak lambanmu.”


End file.
